A Forbidden Love
by KestrelCrusier
Summary: When a letter was sent to Zed from someone he knew well, one choice is all that is made to change his life. ZedxAkali fic because I like it. Hope you enjoy. /Apologies ahead of time for my grammar and spelling


"Zed?" A female voice called, echoing in the man's ears as he grumbles and rubs his eyes pushing himself up to take in his surroundings. His room, in the temple on the mountains in Ionia. "Zed, are you awake? Training is about to start and you're going to be late." The voice he was now able to hear as feminine called to him...Akali. "Y-Yeah, I'm coming to Akali hold on," Zed spoke rubbing his eyes again as he stands up and looks at himself. "I fell asleep in my clothing? I must have been tired..." Zed muttered, trying to wake himself up as he half made his bed and walked out to the hallway spotting Akali a few feet away. "Come on, hurry up he's waiting." She stated, disappearing over a corner. He sighed and walked in the direction she was at, adjusting his clothing and fixing his hair somewhat.

As he rounded the corner, his eyes drained as he looked at what he saw. It wasn't the training ground, it was a black mist hovering in the hallways. He turned to look behind him and saw the same black mist where he came from. "Akali?...Shen?" He called out, no response was given to him. He swallowed any saliva he might have had and thought for a moment out-loud. "This...what is this mist?" It was jet black if it wasn't for the movement he would've thought it was a plain black wall. "Zed..." A raspy voice called through the mist which caught his attention. "Zed...help!" This time a desperate voice, and it sounded like... "Father!" Zed yelled, running into the mist without a moment's hesitation, only seconds after entering he was thrown out into the other side only to find Shen and Akali over a man's body. Zed felt tears well up as he ran towards them only to be stopped by Akalis cold glare towards him. "You...You MONSTER!" She screamed in an almost banshee-like voice as she suddenly rushed at Zed and gave a solid kick towards his head sending him flying to the ground.

A whirl of emotions was running through Zed: what did he do, what happened, why is she attacking him? "Akali, I don't understand-" He was interrupted by yet another swift kick before she was suddenly stabbed from behind with a katar, a raspy groan was let out from Akali before the katar* was pulled out and she fell to the ground in front of him. The killer? A tall masked man whose red eyes pierced Zed like a bullet, its blade which was attached to its arm retracts and stares at him silently. "Who...who are you?!" He asks with a shaken voice, trying to stand up despite his pain. "I am you." It stated with an echo as it grabbed Zed by his neck and raised him. Zed struggled to get free from the masked man's grip before feeling slight fatigue and looking up at himself. He dropped the unmasked Zed and looked at himself, he was fully clothed and his vision was slightly obstructed. He had switched bodies and was the one who was choking the unmasked Zed. "What...No!" He stated, turning around to only find emptiness, a void where Shen once was. He quickly turned around to see himself also gone, leaving just Zed in his armor. "No...where is everybody?! HELP!" He screeched, only to hear another voice: "Zed, your crimes end here." It was Shen, he turned and saw a blade coming right at him and penetrated past his mask into his head.

* * *

Zed shot up from his bed, gasping for air as he looked around. This time, a shadowy figure greeted him and he remembered again. "Master, we heard you yell. Are you alright?" It asked. Zed waved him off as he got up from his bed, taking his mask and setting it on him. "I'm fine, return to your training. I will come out to address you soon." The ninja bowed and disappeared as quickly as he came. Zed looked around his room and rubbed his mask, grabbing his blades and strapping them to his arms he breathed quietly before a shadow took his place and he disappeared from his room only to reappear just outside to the training yards where ninjas eager to prove their worth tirelessly trained through every minute with shadows of themselves to hone their skills. The master of them all, Zed walked towards a podium that stood at the part of the training ground. "Attention trainees of the order." He shouted, causing all them to turn towards him. "I will be embarking on a journey, and therefore it is your task to keep this place running smoothly. Should I hear about any mishaps, the offenders will report to me personally." He ended with a seeming death threat as they all bowed in respect and acknowledgment.

Satisfied with his answer, he stepped down only to be greeted by a messenger. He was not of the shadow order, which infuriated Zed almost instantly. "Who DARES let someone in here?!" He yelled out with vigor as he grabbed the meager messenger by his neck. "W-Wait! I bring a message from A-Akali!" Zed let him go and seemed stunned for a moment, Akali? "Akali? The fist of shadow? What does she want." He spat, impatiently waiting for an answer. "She did not tell me, sir, she just wanted me to bring this to you! I swear!" He stated in a cowardly tone. Zed took the letter and shoved him to the ground, commanding his guards to take him out. He glanced at the letter and a question slipped into his mind: Akali? The one who thinks I deserve death wishes to meet me? He wondered slightly about the contents of the letter and contemplated whether or not to open it.

Later that night, Zed stood in his room with the letter sitting on the ground next to his bed, still in his full armor he unsheathed one of his blades and cut the top open to grasp the letter. He proceeded to unfold it and read it to himself:

 _Dear Zed_

 _On the off chance you get this letter, I come with respect to asking that you come to the blood moon festival tomorrow at Seven PM, and meet us near the dueling grounds towards the entrance. Shen, myself and Kennen will be there along with a few others. We do not wish to harm you nor do we intend to, for the festival is a time of peace. We humbly request you do not bring your traditional attire as it would attract suspicion, and instead wear ceremonial clothing to disguise yourself. as well as not bringing your weapons. We hope you will consider this request, as we have an offer to make you should you accept._

 _Warm regards, Akali._

Zed blinked in surprise, Akali was asking him to join them at the festival? "No...its a trap, they just want to kill me. Finish me off then, they've decided that I've lived too long...but what if it isn't?" He mused out loud, continuing his mad speech. "What if...they want me to join them just to join them for another reason?"

"You're still considering?" A voice spoke, Zed quickly threw one of his shuriken's at the intruder and looked at him. "What..." It was Shen, the shuriken was next to him. "You tried to hurt me?" It stated. Zed was speechless, how did he get in here? "I'm a figure of your imagination, I'm not real," Shen spoke again, sitting down and suddenly meditating, Zed simply stared cautiously at him. He didn't even know where to begin, so he started with the first thing on his mind: "If you're my imagination, then how are you talking to me?" He asked, giving Shen a look. "Just because I'm part of your imagination doesn't mean I'm not you, I'm the one who's going to talk sense in you. You were rejected by the order, but when you came back with your army, your father knew his mistake and hated himself for it. He tried to take you back, but you refused and instead killed him and took the temple for yourself."

"When he threw me out, he lost the ability to call himself a father."

"So what does that make you? Accept this invitation, don't let your hate and anger take you over." Zed was silent, thinking hard about his words.

"They followed the wrong master." He said with a grim tone before running up to Shen and slicing at his neck, instead of blood he simply faded away and left Zed to himself. Suddenly another figure appeared and this time Zed ran and held them at their neck, it was one of his initiates. He let them go and they coughed before speaking: "Z-Zed, are you alright? We heard talking." Zed growled at it and pointed his blade at him. "Fool, do enter my room without permission again. I will not be as merciful as I am now. Leave." Zed threatened, the ninja bowed in respect and left Zed alone to his thoughts. He glanced back at the letter and gave a very light sigh, he could go or he could simply return to his original plans. "

* * *

The day of the festival, champions from around the world gather to join this festival. Even some denizens from the shadow isles have arrived to partake in the popular and renowned festival that is the Blood Moon Festival. While it's to celebrate the undead in all its glory it is also to bring those together around the world in peace and unison, rather than fighting and violence. This was not what Zed had in mind at all when he arrived, against all thought of his normal self he felt compulsion to come. He just knew it was a trap somehow, but a small doubt left in his mind that just maybe it wasn't a trap at all. Even so he came, but he didn't listen to the letter entirely as he arrived in his normal garb. His blades shined brightly in the night and his armor gave him away almost instantly if people were watching. But with violence to never be expected there were rare a few guards around.

Then Zed spotted them, three ninjas each in their own costumes. Kennen appeared to be a doctor, possibly an M.D, Shen was in a Blood Moon Costume and Akali appeared to be in a rather revealing nurse uniform complete with her own Kamas. Shen was meditating quietly in front of a costume store, Akali was looking at her Kamas and Kennen was throwing his ninja star around. Zed couldn't help but laugh internally, these were the dreaded ninjas he was supposed to meet? He somewhat thought about leaving, after all he has no place here despite what the festival is all about. He didn't get time to think as he noticed Shen's piercing stare at him. Zeds red eyes pierced right back, soon Akali and Kennen noticed Zed as well and they all stared. Akali in particular in disbelief

"I can't believe he actually came..." Spoke Akali. "I have spoken before that he is not beyond redemption Fist of Shadow." Kennen responded to her open statement while Shen said nothing in particular. It seemed like ages before Shen finally spoke and broke the silence. "Zed...you have arrived, if you are going to join us, show yourself." He said with a clear tone and an emotionless stare. It only took a moment, but the red eyes disappeared from the roof top and soon reappeared on the ground as Zed walked towards them. Kennen watched carefully, Akali gripped her Kamas with a death grip and Shen merely watched. After what seemed like an all-out battle would break out Zed finally showed himself.

He was a sight to behold, his crimson and black armor glared at them with a death sentence as each part of his armor gleamed and seemingly exaggerated his size. His blades sat on his wrists taken out as if Zed was prepared to fight, his mask only letting the three see his chin which even then was obscured in darkness. His red robe that was draped under parts of his armor only served to the further his deadly demeanor. Seeing him in his full glory was a rare sight, but it was one the three ninjas took in well. "I..see you didn't arrive with a costume," Akali spoke with a tinge of annoyance in her voice, resisting the urge to strike him down right then and there to stop any more crimes.

"You think I would arrive in front the three who wanted me dead without my weapons? You are a fool as always Akali." He spat behind his echo, staring at her with a piercing glare. Akali growled every so lightly only for Kennen to stop them with a sudden flux of words: "Calm yourselves. Zed, you are well aware what this festival is about. We shall see to your armor, but we invited you to join us in the festival." He turned to look at Akali. "This was your idea after all." He stated which caused Zed to stare at her in disbelief. Akali? Was she the one who wanted to do this? Akali merely nodded, against all reason she wanted him to come. Maybe it was too see if he was still human and he could truly be saved.

"Zed, we ask you graciously to come with us and join us. We understand our past and we would understand if your distrust for us made you not want to join us. But seeing as you are here now, there would be no need to leave now." Akali spoke to Zed, waiting for his response rather patiently. Zed simply stopped and considered, they were offering this? ...No, they betrayed me. They left me out, they abandon me and let me die. They deserve death! But still, Zed also wanted to do it. He long yearned for that love that was once given to him. The love that somebody actually cared, these three were showing and trying to give it to him. But his anger still flooded his emotions, and he desperately wanted to strike them down.

But he couldn't bring himself to do it, no matter how hard he tried. Instead, Zed sheathed his weapons and reached for his mask. In a new display, Zed took off his mask to reveal his face. Not even Shen could hide his surprise at what lay, and what they saw was disturbing. His face was severely scarred though you could still make out his face there were scars everywhere on him. One, in particular, was a large gash that went from his bottom left lip all the way up to this nose. It had healed, but a scar never heals as this one stained his face being the biggest of them all. He had brown hair that seemed to be almost bronze and brown eyes which conflicted with his red eyes with the mask on.

When all was said and done, however, he was a somewhat handsome man. He had grown out of his childish looks into a clearly well toned strong man but with a sense of emptiness in him. All of them said that to themselves in their head except for Shen who was internally conflicted. "...Well?" He said, his voice now lighter but not so much and no longer had an echo. "Did you expect a pretty face?" He asked angered at their looks, Akali was the first to speak: "No, we were merely surprised that you had so many scars."

"Well, you can thank that because of when my father left me to die I got it from fighting and surviving." He spat out annoyed as he proceeded to let his mask hang from his shuriken's on his back. At that moment another female voice called out to the group, only Zed looked over to see it was Irelia, the will of the blades. The three ninjas bowed in respect while Irelia bowed back. Zed didn't do any of it, and instead simply stared at her which caught Irelia's glance. "Hello, there, who's this?" She asked, sticking her hand out to greet Zed. Zed decided to play along and shook her hand, giving the calmest and happiest stare he could which was less than a smile. "Ivory." He spoke, lying to Irelia about his name. "You must be Irelia." He spoke again.

Akali couldn't help but look on at him, somehow he was being human. But a question floated in her mind: Why was he doing this? Why was he acting so human? Was he plotting to kill them? Or was he actually doing it just to be human again? "Well, Ivory, its a pleasure to meet you. This is a great costume, the detail is amazing." She complimented, Zed grunted a response that was too quiet for Irelia to hear. "Thanks." He said instead, giving her a look like he was rather bored. She caught on and beckoned them to enter the festival. "Come on now, fun awaits! The blood moon dance will begin in at exactly dusk, so be there or be square." She joked, laughing at herself before walking back towards the festival.

Shen had already begun to follow her and Kennen simply nodded at the other two before following at Shen leaving Akali in her nurse costume and Zed in his normal clothing. "You picked that? I thought you'd dress as part of the festival, not some whore." He spat at her which caused her to uncomfortably adjust her costume to make it less revealing. "Akali, Zed. Are you coming?" Kennen called, Akali looked at him then back at Zed. "Come on, since you're here." She ordered, making her way towards the festival. Zed simply watched her go and breathed quietly before following her, he didn't plan on being here long.

* * *

If there was a festival to attend, it would be this one. Ionia is well known for its celebrations, but the Blood Moon festival is one of the best. People from around the world come to show off and sell their various wares. From the Noxus denizens selling their weapons to the Demacians showing off their art to the kids of Zaun who managed to make it here this place welcomed all. One of the first things that caught Zeds his eye was Thresh, the chain warden walking up to the group of ninjas except for Shen who had mysteriously disappeared. "Well well, if it isn't Akali, Kennen...and who is this?" He asked with interest, staring at his scars with slight interest. "Thresh, you know a man on the fields of justice named Zed do you?" She asked, with the chain warden nodding. "Yes, the shadow ninja... don't tell me that this is him." Akali merely sighed, nodding her head. "This is Zed, the master of shadows."

"Interesting, so this is your face," Thresh remarked, walking closer to him. Zed merely reeled his head back just a little bit as he didn't mind the chain warden too much compared to the others. "I expected it somewhat like this." He said as if that was all he wanted to say. Suddenly his hook swung around Akalis left arm and he pulled her to him. "Come now Akali, let us leave these two and head towards the dance. We could participate in them after all." He said in a seducing tone though it failed miserably as he wasn't exactly a charming individual. Something about him doing suddenly infuriated Zed, and he wasn't sure why. Out of rage or jealousy or confusion Zed suddenly grabbed the chain warden by his collar and violently took him from the grip he had on Akali, Zed was stronger than he looked.

Thresh got the message and took his hook back as Zed let go. "Alright I understand, I didn't know the two sworn enemies were love birds." He said with a laugh which caused Akali to simply think and Zed to become flustered enough that he threw a shuriken at his clothing. Thresh merely laughed, taking it out of his clothing and threw it back to which Zed caught with ease. "Leave Thresh, before you anger me further." He threatened. Thresh merely took it as a joke but left anyways, he had other things to attend to. "Why did you pull him away?" Akali asked eyeing Zed suspiciously. He remained flustered before shoving her away and beginning to walk again only for Akali to stop him again.

"No, you be honest with me. Why did you pull him away." She said again, holding her ground. Zed tried to move past her, but she grabbed his arm closest to her and pulled him back. He made a note to himself not to let her costume fool him, she was still strong. "I was angered at him hugging you like he did." He spoke with an irritated but honest tone. "You were jealous?" She asked bewildered, he said nothing. "Zed...do you-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as another champion walked up to them. Zed didn't recognize this one, he was a young black kid with a large white mohawk, wearing jeans that were clearly too big for him as parts of his pants were puffed up too much.

"Hey there Akali, I figured you'd be here. Who's this?" The boy asked in a solid and mature but a somewhat light tone. "Ekko, this is Zed." Ekko rubbed his chin for a moment as if to think. "Ah, so you're the shadow guy who zips around doing shadow stuff?" He asked, inspecting his face. "You're pretty much as I expected you to be." He remarked on his face which gave Zed another irritated look on his face. "Say, are you gonna be at the dance to show off your shadow magic?" Ekko asked curiously, taking out his hour hand weapon to inspect it for a moment before setting it back on his Z-drive. "No." Ekko seemed to frown for a moment before suddenly he pulled on a cord on his Z-Drive and disappeared from their sight.

"Zed...do you-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as another champion walked up to them. Zed didn't recognize this one, he was a young black kid with a large white mohawk, wearing jeans that were clearly too big for him as parts of his pants were puffed up too much. "Hey there Akali, love the nurse costume. Hey there Zed, gonna be at the dance to show off your shadow magic?" He asked curiously. "No," Zed spoke, shaking his head and giving him a stare already annoyed at Ekko's presence. "Alright, how can I convince you to arrive?" Ekko asked. Zed was rather confused as to why this kid wanted him to show up. "If you leave us be, I will show up." He said flatly, that seemed to work.

"Alright, you better hold to that or we'll be back here," Ekko spoke and proceeded to walk off, his words confusing Zed to the point of anger. At that moment, Shen arrived and nodded at the two. "We still have a few hours to go before the dance and the fireworks begin, Kennen and I will be having dinner. Will you join us?" Zed glanced at him, suddenly feeling the urge to say yes. He wasn't really sure why, but seeing Shen being this friendly towards him reminded him so much of his time with them. "Yes, we will," Zed spoke, surprising the two.

Zed reached his hand out towards Akali and beckoned her to take it with her own. "Let us enjoy our time together in the festival Akali while peace fills the air," Zed spoke. Akali merely stared before turning her blank look into a smile and taking his hand. With that, the two followed Shen as they made their way to the more food based part of the festival. Zed brought a smile on his face every time he looked at Akali to check on her, to which she returned in kind. "Zed, what happened?" Akali asked, looking at him as they walked. "I've come to realize that I while I can never truly forgive what has happened to me, I want to enjoy the time I have with you and the others now while the peace still allows me to exist here." He responded to her.

Akali was going to say something, but she was interrupted as the smell of food entered her nose. It was the same situation for Zed as he too smelled it all. "Ahh, if it isn't Akali." A voice spoke which caused Akali to turn her head towards the voice. It was Morgana in a rather large and decorated stall with the words: Sinful succulence as the stores name and various cupcakes on display. Zed immediately dragged her towards the stall to Akalis surprise. "Morgana, this is Zed." Morgana inspected his face for a moment before speaking: "You're about as I expected you to look." It didn't bother Zed by now, instead he just thought hard at whether or not he wanted a cupcake. Unlike others, Morgana wasn't in a costume. She just wore her normal garb but instead had a massive apron to help with her cooking.

Zed reached to his pants and opened a pocket that was hidden in the black of his pants, pulling out a sack of coins and setting the required amount for two cupcakes down on the counter, after a quick thanks and handing out Zed and Akali left the stall with Zed holding two cupcakes. He handed one to Akali which she took after a moment of hesitation. Zed was the first to take a bite out of his cupcake, wiping his mouth to get rid of the crumbs in his lips. Akali took a bit of her own and savored the taste, the most notable part is the cream filling in the center of the cupcake. By the time Akali finished her first bite Zed was already done, either he was really hungry or he enjoyed it so much he couldn't resist eating it quickly.

Finally, after a little bit of walking they had made it towards the center of the festival and sat at a round table where the other two ninjas were at. "It seems the two have finally arrived." Kennen spoke towards Akali and Zed. The two sat down across from Shen and Kennen, an awkward silence filled the air before Zed finally spoke. "Kennen, I don't believe we've truly met each other people." Kennen nodded. "Indeed, though I have heard of your crimes I have not truly met you before. It is both a pleasure and displeasure to meet you." Zed nodded in agreement, looking over at Shen who simply stared quietly at Zed. Since nothing was to come of him he turned to Akali who was finishing her cupcake.

"You've got something on you," Zed stated, reaching his hand over to her mouth. In an almost instantly Shen reached his hand out to grab Zeds wrist, which caused Zed to turn at him. "I did not plan to hurt her Shen," Zed spoke with a grit, Shen looked at him with a stare before letting go of his wrist. Zed looked over at Akali and returned to his previous action of wiping the crumbs off her face making sure she was clean and tidy. Akali couldn't help but blush lightly, when did Zed become so caring? Did he really change this much just for the festival? Kennen chuckled at the display and Shen was surprised, but it was hidden for the most part behind his mask.

At that moment suddenly the torches began to go out and the festival began to turn dark. Zed looked around at it, grabbing his mask and setting it on him. He should've known it would've happened, he had forgotten. In his time thinking about the festival he had forgot to call off the order he had made. He would have to take the lives of those he knew. "I will be back." He spoke, suddenly disappearing from their sight. Finally, the last torch went out and footsteps started moving as Irelia's voice shouted: "Get the torches lit up, we just received word that Zed is here." Akali felt her eyes drain of color as Zed had just disappeared, did he do this? Was he just lying the whole time?

The sound of cries pierced the air as the people of the festival could hear the cutting of flesh then a cry of frustration. "These are not my kin, these are Ionian spies!" Zed's voice echoed out as another cry and another slice of flesh. There was no escaping his past. When the torches were finally lit, there stood Zed in the middle of everyone with the bodies of men and women around him. They were heavily equipped with weapons, but they were no match for the master of shadows. Blood stained his weapons and he had his mask on which upon turning towards Irelia a chill went down her spine. Being stared at by the master of shadows wasn't something to take lightly.

Irelia stood her ground, however, her weapon floating in front of her ready to battle him. "Why?! Why am I not allowed any more peace? Are you unable to forgive me in this festival? Even for a period of time?!" Zed screamed at her with fury, his crimson eyes trying to cut into her very soul "You lost that right when you slaughtered more Ionians." She spat back, waiting for a moment to strike. "You sent them after me, they were after me. I destroy those who oppose me." He responded back, keeping his guard up.

"I did not send them after you, why would I disrupt this festival?"

"The same reason you lied about your sex life to Karma." Irelia blinked before turning a shade of pink, clearly flustered. "How do you know about that...don't change the subject."

Some people laughed at the idea of that, Akali and Kennen thought that was somewhat amusing that Zed knows that while Shen is surprised that he knows of that. "All I ask is for peace, am I not allowed this one simple thing? If I have to lie and deceive others to get what I wish, then I will." Suddenly, he threw his shadow forward and a shuriken hit a nearby torch taking it out. "Capture him!" Irelia ordered at her guard, the Ionian troops rushed forward towards Zed. But it was too late, the last one went out and pitch darkness surrounded them again.

Suddenly, Zed was gone as they managed to relight the torches. However, instead Zed was sitting right next to Akali with his mask off and his blades sheathed, any blood that was on him previously was now gone. The guards vigorously ran in different directions to find Zed, the man hiding right under their nose. Irelia rubbed her head and sighed, sitting with the group of ninjas. "Just when this day could get worse..." She moaned in annoyance. "So...how about that sex huh?" Akali said with a chuckle which only beckoned Irelia to be flustered even more. "Don't ask, I was stressed." She responded, leaving shortly afterwards.

"Come now Akali, let us enjoy the festival," Zed spoke to her. Kennen and Shen stood up and nodded in agreement, following Zed and Akali as they left for the various things the festival had to offer.

* * *

Midnight, the finale finally arrived. After the pentakill band finished their encore and the dance was over, the fireworks were beginning, Zed and Akali were standing on the roof of a building that stood far from the fireworks but gave them the best few they could ask for. Zed took a swing from his bottle but noticed it was empty and let it slide off the roof with Akali laying next to him. "You look beautiful in those clothes," Zed spoke to Akali, voicing a silent apology to her from his insult before. "I admit, I was reluctant to wear this, but I was convinced by the others to wear this. I was going in something else originally." Akali spoke back, pushing herself to allow her to watch the fireworks when they came.

Zed simply nodded, looking at her a little more before looking at where the fireworks should be. He let a tear slip out of his eye, quickly rubbing it away in an attempt to hide it. Akali noticed it however and immediately addressed him about it: "Zed, what's wrong?" She asked, coming a tad bit closer to hear him well.

"Akali...when I think of all that we did. I regret what has happened to me, I swore death to all those who did not accept what I chose. I was beaten and left to rot after my father had known I used the forbidden arts." Zed held his breath and turned towards her, squeezing his hands into fists before letting himself relax. "Akali, I do love you."

Here he was, the master of shadows. The one that murdered his own father and took over the original home of the ninjas and uses it as a training ground, confessing his love for one who wanted him dead, his sworn enemy. "Zed..think logically here. We're sworn enemies, even though this festival is a time of peace we can't be together." Zed nods in understanding.

"I do understand that Akali, but while we're here in this festival. While we're not sworn enemies for a moment, we're best friends like we used to be. I know I've spoken a lot about wanting to kill you, and I know I will never be truly forgiven for my crimes. I ask now that you instead take me for who I am while it lasts in the little moments we have left in the festival."

Akali took it all in, letting it process in her head. "I ask you, just this once..to lay with me in peace." Zed pleaded, taking her hands as if to convince her. "Zed..." She spoke quietly, after all she had heard and seen of him. Was this truly him? It took only a moment for her to realize how they were both inching towards each other like something dragged them together. Zed quite suddenly pulled her into a kiss, without utter warning. Akalis surprise could not be hidden, but very quickly she embraced him, setting her arms on his shoulders. As quickly as it came, it ended as Zed pulled away. She couldn't help but feel a little unsatisfied, but she didn't pull back to it, instead she adjusted herself to lay against his side as the fireworks came by.

There, they lay. The forbidden couple watched the fireworks. Into the night, however, another Ninja watched, Shen. He simply watched them, but behind his mask stood a smile. "There is always another way." Kennen spoke to him as he appeared. "He is not beyond redemption, as I had thought." Shen simply nodded in response.

"Zed...I love you too." Akali spoke, her eyes slowly sliding shut as the fireworks sent her to sleep. Zed simply smiled as he too began to fall to the bliss of sleep. "Sleep well Akali." With that, Shen left and Kennen too followed suite. Soon, Zed was left to himself as the darkness of sleep took him over and the forbidden couple slept the night away.


End file.
